Breaking Your Heart, All Over Again
by SimplySummerlea
Summary: Jesse St. James had already managed to hurt Rachel's fragile heart once, but, can she handle for him to do it again, rubbing it constatnly in her face?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

ere's what you missed on GLEE :  
So, Rachel met her mom. Turns out, she's coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Mr. Shuester divorced his awful wife, Terri, and is in love with Emma, even though she's dating her dentist. Sue won cheer championships, again. Finn told Rachel he loves her. Quinn had to leave halfway through Regionals, because her water broke. Not only that, her mom divorced her father due to an affair and wants her to return home. And that's what you missed on, GLEE!  
Original Character List Rachel Berry (ND)  
Finn Hudson (ND)  
Noah Puckerman (ND)  
Quinn Fabray (ND)  
Artie Abrams (ND)  
Tina Cohen-Chang (ND)  
Kurt Hummel (ND)  
Mercedes Jones (ND)  
Santana Lopez (ND)  
Brittany Pierce (ND)  
Mike Chang (ND)  
Matt Rutherford (ND)  
Jesse St. James (VA)  
Jacob Ben Israel (X)  
New Character List Sam Evans (ND)  
Victoria Pratt (VA ~Added~)  
Sunshine Corazon (VA)  
(Others found at: .org/wiki/Characters_of_Glee )

Chapter One "Vocal Adrenaline!" Sue Sylvester's raspy voice spoke into the microphone, announcing the winner of regionals. She muttered something else into the mic, but her words were drowned out by the roaring applause of the audience, and the rambunctious cheer of the teenagers of Vocal Adrenaline, as they paraded across the stage, jumping and celebrating. Their display seemed to almost purposely taunt the members of the small group, New Directions, which did not even place.  
For some of the kids in Vocal Adrenaline, just the expression on a young Rachel Berry's face was enough to bring a smile to their face. Rachel was the "leader" of the McKinley High glee club. A short brunette girl with lips that were too big for her face and a personality that made a person cringe. But, the girl had a voice. A voice, that stood out.  
A sneer came from a boy on the winning team. Jesse St. James. He had dated Rachel, briefly. To see her pouting about her team's loss and to notice the utter disappointment that radiated from her face, he was delighted. He knew it was wrong. He had claimed to love this girl. But, for him to get such pleasure from her sorrow, he knew it had all been a lie. He had not loved her. He never loved her. His laugh, in her direction, made the tears erupt from her eyes. Her bottom lip shivered with sadness, as she tried to contain her tears. Luckily, they were rushed off the stage in a hurry, leaving only the winners and Shelby, the leading vocal coach of their school's glee club.  
The kids were hugging, and were still celebrating as their trophy came into view and was presented to them. "First place!" Jesse yelled, his voice not really all that excited, but more boastful than anything else. He wanted Rachel to hear him. He wanted her to hurt. And he was successful.

[Waiting room, at Regionals.]  
"Come on, Rachel...It's not that bad!" Finn Hudson insisted, his natural boyish charm noticeable in his words. "We did our best...That's all that counts, right?" He was so oblivious at times. Everyone knew there was no talking to Rachel, but he was going to try. "You gotta stop crying." "FINN! We LOST! How can you say that it was NOT that bad?" She demanded, her wretched cry becoming a scream at Finn. The fact that he had told her that he loved her before they performed wasn't even occurring to her. Deep down, she loved him, too. But, Rachel was so desperate she loved any guy that even looked in her direction. Finn went silent, and just as he opened his mouth to justify his words, another voice spoke up. "God, Rachel, shut up!" It was Kurt Hummel, a quaint boy looked down upon by most of society, due to his sexual preferences. "We know we lost! We're ALL upset about it!" His words were sharp. He had never liked Rachel. Most of the club didn't like her. "Not just you!" He remarked as a finishing statement. Normally, a witty comment would erupt from a one Noah Puckerman. But, he was at the hospital, with Quinn. Puck was known as the player. He was tough, and could get pretty much any girl he wanted. Why? Because, he was fine. F.I.N.E, fine. But, that was exactly why he wasn't there. He had impregnated one of the girls in glee, Quinn Fabray. Quinn had been leader of the cheerios, her school's cheer team. She was also head of the celibacy club. But, like most girls in highschool, when a guy says he loves you, she believed him. Both of them were at the hospital at that moment, as Quinn gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Beth. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were silent, hating that they had lost, but enjoying every speck of Rachel's pain. Artie Abrams, the wheelchair boy, was just as quiet as everyone else. Finn pushed himself off of his hard collapsible chair, and reached over, wrapping his arms around Rachel. No one, not even the two of them, knew what they were to each other. The only definite information was that Finn loved her, and Rachel loved anyone. He held her close for a moment, just long enough for her crying to come to a halt, so they could hear the announcements and voices coming from the stage over the loud speaker. **********  
[On stage, at Regionals]  
Shelby looked to her group of winners, her face bright and her smile wide. "Great job, you guys!" She congratulated them. "But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you. Your work has just begun!" She announced, loud enough for the microphone to amplify it. The group paid no mind to this comment, and continued to hop around excitedly. Jesse St. James was still gloating when a set of arms was thrown around him, and linked at the fingertips. "We did it, Jesse! We won!" His grin was full of cheer and more happiness than the win had induced. He linked his arms around her, and let the smile remain on his face as he spoke softly to her. "And they lost." At those words, both he and the cheerful brunette he held close smiled brightly. Victoria Pratt was falling for Jesse, and he the same. And, they were sure to let Rachel know. They just didn't know when.

Out Of Text: Okay, comments would be great! :) Lemme know what you think! 


End file.
